Of Being a Bodyguard
by Orochimartyr
Summary: How Marcus, Orochimaru's 300 lb 7 ft tall genetically engineered reptilian bodyguard, spends his day. Contains silliness, twitter AU & OCs. Obviously. Just something light!


A Day in the Life of Marcus

Author's note: Anyone stumbling onto this unaware of Marcus will just be confused. Marcus & Jody are 6-7 foot tall, nigh 300 lb raptor-dragon creatures my Orochimaru roleplay genetically engineered as grounds and bodyguards after losing the sound 4. They were made with bits of his DNA in case something happened. (I made them before it was revealed Orochimaru just pops out of wherever his chakra is, I felt pretty boss.) There's my favorite OCs & Hinata. Because Hinata likes us bad guys better. Just a little writing for my Twitternin to enjoy.~

Marcus awoke in the shade of the front gate awning to see the sun rising over the village. He craned his long neck behind him and looked about at the property he was in charge of defending. Nothing wrong. A job well done!

He dropped his tail down into the grass with a hollow thump. It sprayed the morning dew into the delicate cup of curled frills that graced the tip of said tail. Marcus swung his tail across the ground to find more grass-rain before he realized he was coated in dew as well! He cocked his head to the side and licked a swath of his rump clean. He then nodded conclusively: Not so tasty.

Marcus precariously got to his feet to shake the sleep & the dew from his slate gray hide. He trotted across the yard, kept pristine by the occasional Person. The fall was just beginning to manifest around the country, licking at the tips of the leaves. Soon the comfy grass would be brittle & itchy to lie in. Luckily the Master lets him inside in the winter.

He trotted around the side of the mansion to the courtyard to look for his sister. Jody was at the new fountain, resting her chin at the edge & sunning the back of her hood. Marcus took it upon himself to be a good brother & say good morning. He placed a foot on her back amongst her own frills & shook her with a jovial squawk of greeting. Jody did not seem to appreciate it & snapped at him with a disgruntled hiss. She lied her head back down dismissively with a huff. She flicked her brother with her long whip-like tail when he proceeded to stand over her.

Marcus turned & sauntered to the mansion's back door. Master was right about letting girls get their sleep. Master is always so smart. It was time to see if Master was awake!

He came to the door & entered concentration mode. Precariously balancing his considerable mass on one foot, he brought his other foot up to the door's handle. He carefully wrapped his clawed talons around the gold leafed latch & pushed with his snout. The door creaked open. Marcus hopped after it on one leg while he struggled to take his foot from the handle. Upon doing so he stood proudly in the doorway for a moment. The People had been impressed that he and his sister had learned to open the doors.

Marcus nudged the door closed with his rump & swiveled his head about. No People in the den or down the hall. He turned to head up a nearby staircase, the one Master always drifted down, when something stayed his swaying tail.

He knew it was Lilac Person by scent before even setting his bright turquoise eyes on the girl. She had put her hand on his tail so he didn't sweep everything off the silver tray she was carrying. She must have come from the kitchen; his favorite place.

"Oh, Marcus-kun you should be more careful where you swing that tail of yours." Said Lilac Person in her soft, quiet voice. She nodded, bouncing her deep purple bangs above her lilac eyes. Marcus wasn't sure what the difference between lilac and purple was but Master always made the distinction.

Marcus waved his tail as Lilac Person walked up next to him & gently pet his back. The loose scales within luminescent covers on his tail made a rattling sound he used to communicate with the People. Lilac Person was nice & soft & always had snacks. He considered inspecting this promising tray of goodies but halted when she spoke again.

"Come on, Marcus, let's go see Oro-kun." She said. Marcus held off on snack seeking to concentrate on the stairs as his feet were a little big for them. Luckily Lilac Person and her potential offerings were on their way to see Master as well! Clambering up Master's royal looking staircase was quite the chore. He was glad to see Master's chamber door ajar once at the top. This reinvigorated him & he barreled into the grand room. He had his snout on Master's cold cheek before he gave so much as a warning squawk. He excitedly, albeit awkwardly, scrambled onto Masters nigh comically large warm bed.

"Marcus! Really? Come on, you're far too big- a;oihgawefj- …fine, sit where you like."

Marcus chirped delightedly at Master's hand on his snout. In Master's also quiet but raspy voice it was hard to tell whether he was excited or just yelling. So Marcus always just assumed Master to be excited.

I do only type at this when in my spare time. And every time I do I give myself diabeetus. Just for lulz~

Orochimartyr


End file.
